In an executable block diagram model, there may be multiple blocks and lines connecting the blocks. Dialog boxes are often used to view and/or edit parameters used in the executable block diagram model. Conventional configurations may require that a user switch focus between the model window and the dialog box windows for viewing and/or editing parameter values.